Rounds & Monty Python
by chickanessness789
Summary: this is just a chapter from my new story hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

** CH 1 - ****It's Lily**

** Lily Evans was a smart girl. She knew how many stirs it took to make a hiccuping potion that would make a person hiccup just right. Above all, she knew James Potter was an arrogant pig. So why was he acting this way? As far as she knew, he looked just fine. That ruled out his parents being murdered by Voldemort, and as much as she hated to say it, Severus hexing some sense into him. She shook her head, why was she thinking about Potter? Granted now Potter was mature, and didn't hex students in the halls for cheap entertainment, but there always was the option that he was secretly going out with the new transfer student, Azalea Rose. She would have changed Potter. **

** Azalea was a sweet Ravenclaw, witty with beauty to match. A transfer from America, something never done before, she was a whole new type of girl. Unafraid, daring, sweet, beautiful, witty, and tomboyish. The perfect ideal girlfriend. Apparently, according to her ex boyfriend, she was a self confessed stubborn arse, not at all clingy, enjoyed her space, and read constantly. But, in the end, he cheated on her because he was 'tired of her not caring' and when he told her, she dumped her iced coffee on his head, and walked away. Thus, she became well known for her temper, and her love for iced coffee. Sirius had tried to ask her out, but she just turned him down with out batting an eye. He gave up after a week of her 'no thanks'. It wasn't too shocking that Potter had changed because of her. Or was it?**

** Whatever, Lily shook herself mentally. She glanced at the clock in the Gryffindor common room, groaning to herself. Great. Rounds. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to Potter and his mates. **

**"Potter, rounds"**

**"Thanks. I'll meet you outside the tower", he packed up his books in his book bag, and sidestepped Sirius's pathetic attempt at a trip.**

**"You're welcome", Lily walked away.**

** Once James finally came out of the portrait hole, they walked down the hallway in an uncomfortable silence. After almost two hours of Lily being stubborn, and James being silent, Lily finally tried to break the silence. **

** "So Potter, if we're gonna work together, I have to know something about you", the silence was cutting like a knife.**

**"Alright", Potter conceded,"My favorite color is red, my favorite food is treacle tart, and my favorite Quidditch team is the Falmouth Falcons. What about you?"**

**"You don't know my favorite color after practically stalking me for six years?", Lily raised her eyebrows inquiringly.**

**"Good point", Potter's lips turned up into his trademark grin.**

**The rest of rounds were relatively pleasant, with James defending his favorite Quidditch team, and Lily attacking with what little she knew about Quidditch. **

** After rounds were done, they walked up to the Fat Lady.**

**"Cornish Pastry"**

**"No", the Fat Lady yawned sleepily.**

**Lily gave James a confused look, "Did you change the password?"**

**"No, did you?"**

**"Why would I change the password?"**

**James shrugged,"Maybe Dumbledore changed it"**

**"It's worth a shot", Lily felt a stab of frustration at Dumbledore.**

**"Lemon Drops"**

**"No"**

**"Cornish Pixie"**

**"No"**

**"Um", Lily searched for random facts about Dumbledore,"erodelbumD"**

**The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow and James gave her a strange look,"no"**

**Almost half an hour later, they were still guessing.**

**"I have a lovely bunch of coconuts", Lily said, cursing Dumbledore to Godric's Hallow and back.**

**"No"**

**"Cornish Pride"**

**"No"**

**"Go Monty Python", James yawned, and messed up his hair tiredly.**

**The Fat Lady's portrait hole opened up, and Lily looked at James with confusion.**

**"How do you know about Monty Python?"**

**"Remus has a thing for muggle bands"**

**"Oh, ok", Lily yawned,"Goodnight, Potter"**

**"Goodnight Evans", Potter walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.**

**"James, it's Lily"**

**James looked at her tiredly with an expression of something Lily couldn't decipher, "What?"**

**"Call me Lily", Lily felt shock running through her veins. She hadn't meant to say that, but as she thought about it, it was better now than never. She gave him a small smile, and walked to the girl's dormitories, nerves frozen in shock. She and Potter, no James, had a non Head duties related polite discussion. That would definitely take some getting used to**


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 - How does the Fat Lady know about Monty Python?

** Alice snickered and Lily tried to not laugh as McGonagall berated the Fat Lady for changing the password without Dumbledore or the Head's approval. Unfortunately, Lily gave in to the giggles and laughed along with the rest of Gryffindor tower at the Fat Lady's predicament. **

**"OK, OK, everyone lets go to class", James's voice boomed. **

**Everyone scattered and James nodded to Lily as he walked down a swiveling staircase. **

**"What was that?", Alice gave Lily a confused look.**

**"We have to acknowledge each other. We are the heads", Lily grabbed her Charms book,"Come on we're going to be late to Charms"**

**Alice had just shrugged and jogged to catch up with a suspiciously red faced Lily. **

** Lily's day had gone downhill ever since the Fat Lady incident. She had been held up by Peeves and been ten minutes late to Charms. At lunch, her pudding slipped down her shirt and after getting a new shirt, it had been time for Divination. During Arithmancy, when she was bending over, she had her time of the month. It had just been a bad day. So she was quite shocked when she faintly heard her favorite muggle song from a distant classroom. At first, she had thought she was going barmy . But as she got closer, she saw Azalea Rose slumped against a wall, ankles crossed and her stuff all over the floor with an muggle MP3 player in her hand and earbuds in her ears. **

**"How'd you get that to work?"**

**Azalea slipped out her ear buds and slipped her MP3 player into her pocket,"What are you talking about?"**

**Lily raised her eyebrows and sat down in a dusty chair,"I'm muggleborn. I know what a MP3 player is".**

**"Look, please don't take it away, my parents just died, it's the only thing I have left that they gave to me. If you don't believe me, use a truth spell on me, anything"**

**"I'm not going to. Besides, I know when a person's lying. You're not", Lily took a closer look at Azalea. She looked terrible, her eyes red and swollen, tear tracks on her cheek. **

**Lily handed a tissue from her bag to Azalea.**

**"Thanks", she said croakily,"You know I can do the same thing if you brought an MP3 player, if you want"**

**"That would be cool" Lily gave Azalea a small smile which Azalea returned. Albeit, it was a watery smile, but it was still a smile. **

**"Hey, if you want to talk to some one, you can talk to me, alright?", Lily stood up,"I'll tell your Professor you weren't feeling well. Which class do you have?"**

**"Charms", Azalea gave her another watery smile as Lily dusted off her skirt.**

**"Do I have any dust on my skirt?"**

**"No, you're good"**

**As Lily was about to leave, she heard a soft thank you. She turned around.**

**"You're welcome. Oh and did you teach the Fat Lady about Monty Python?"**

**"Yeah, she helped me get to Ravenclaw tower and she asked about the song I was listening to", Azalea gave a watery laugh. **

**Lily shook her head and laughed along with her.**

**"It's Lily, right?"**

**"Yeah", she gave her a smile, "You should hang out with me and my friends"**

**"I will"**

**"Hope you feel better", she gave her a sympathetic smile.**

** "Lily, my dear", Slughorn gave her a disappointed look as Lily walked in to Potions twenty minutes late,"I expected more of you than this. Five points from Gryffindor"**

**"Professor, I was helping a student to the hospital wing and she asked me to tell Professor Flitwick that she was not feeling well", Lily smiled to herself, knowing Slughorn wouldn't doubt her story.**

**"Oh well, fifteen points to Gryffindor for helping a student in need", Slughorn boomed happily,"Now back to the hiccuping potion…"**

** Ten minutes into the lesson, someone tapped her shoulder as she was taking notes. A Ravenclaw handed her a note from under the desk.**

**Lily scanned the note quickly and dropped a pencil. As she picked it up, she scanned the room, making eye contact with one of Azalea's Ravenclaw friends and mouthing where Azalea was. **

**"Miss Lily"**

**"Yes, Professor?", she said, calmly, though she had practically just had a heart attack.**

**"What is the main ingredient in the hiccuping potion?"**

**"Belladonna, sir"**

**"Five points to Gryffindor"**

**"Sir", Azalea's blonde friend from Ravenclaw raised her hand,"Can I please go to the bathroom?"**

**"Yes, Miss Macmillan, you may go to the bathroom", Slughorn turned around and began to write the ingredients needed for the hiccuping potion on the black board. **

**Potions passed rather uneventfully after that. **

** It was time for dinner in the castle, and Lily was having a good time. Azalea got on great with her friends and they accepted her as part of their circle almost immediately. They seemed to find her charisma funny and her quirkiness hilarious. Lily smiled with pleasure.**

**"So let me get this straight, in California, it's always hot", Alice furrowed her brow in confusion.**

**"No, that's Arizona. California is the place where everyone goes to the beach and where Redwood trees grow", Azalea smiled, her green-blue-grey eyes sparkling, and her dimples widening.**

**"So, basically, California is the home of Aqua net, The Hunger Games, Redwood trees, and where everyone is either in a bikini at the beach or a surfer", Alice bit her lip in concentration.**

**"In all essentials, yeah", Azalea rolled her eyes.**

**"So what if you are a faggy?", Mary McDonald asked as Azalea cracked up.**

**"What?", Lily, Alice, and Mary chorused in equal confusion.**

**Azalea rolled her eyes, "Come here"**

**After she whispered what the term meant in Californian slang, they were all rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.**

**"Azalea, you have a perverted mind", Mary said once she had recovered from laughing.**

**"You were laughing, too", Azalea reminded her, her voice cracking from laughter. **

**"Good point", Alice chuckled.**

**"We are all dirty minded", Lily remarked.**

**"That is so true", Mary conceded**

**"Hello ladies", a familiar drawl said from behind Azalea. **

**The girls all gave him varying levels of dislike.**

**Mary gave a "Black" and a nod to the source of the drawl, Azalea gave him an annoyed smile and a "Hey, what's up?", and Alice and Lily just ignored him. **

**"I am so sorry about this prat", Remus pointed to Sirius,"Apparently, he wanted to 'give the ladies a chance of all this' ", he lackadaisically gestured to Sirius again , ignoring Sirius's insulted 'Oi' '. **

**"Give us a chance of all that?", Mary gave Sirius an appraising look,"No thanks"**

**Sirius was so indignant he couldn't even manage an 'Oi' '.**

**"Nice!", Lily gave Mary a high five.**

**"Black, please just tell us what you want, so we can actually enjoy our dinner", Alice gave him a dirty look.**

**"You wound me"**

**Suddenly James walked up. **

**"Wait, does Sirius still have his limbs?"**

**"Not for long he doesn't", Alice gave him a glare that would have made lesser men tremble.**

**James snickered, "That's fine by me"**

**Sirius gave him a dirty look and walked to a group of giggling girls.**

**Lily thought she heard him mumble traitor and snickered to herself.**

**Faintly she heard Alice, Mary, James and Remus explain the Fat Lady's predicament with Professor McGonagall.**

**"So the real question is how does the Fat Lady know about Monty Python?", Lily heard James ask, perplexed.**

**Lily looked at Azalea, and as they made eye contact, they couldn't stop laughing**


End file.
